


Day One

by Severina



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Community: fanfic100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-24
Updated: 2005-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:49:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He should have known the moment he saw the kid under the street light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day One

**Author's Note:**

> Episode 101.  
> Written for LJ's Fanfic100 Community.  
> Prompt 013: Yellow

He should have known the moment he saw the kid under the street light. Too young, too bright, too blond, too scrawny, the antithesis of everything he found hot, fuckable, and yet there he was… and Brian wanted him. He should have known when he felt that lurch, that clench in his stomach that went straight to his dick, and he should have turned away, back to the car, back to Em's wisecracks and Mikey's adoring puppy dog eyes.

He should have known, but he found himself walking over without even thinking about it. He introduced himself, and changed everything.


End file.
